tales_from_the_scottyversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daitōa Kyōeiken
"Yuki no Shingun, Koori wo funde Dore ga Kawa yara Michi-sae shirezu Uma wa taoreru, sutete mo okezu Koko wa izuku zo, Mina Teki no Kuni Ma-ma yo, Daitan Ippuku yareba Tanomi sukunaya, Tabako ga Nihon." :- 'Yuki-no-Shingun', A popular song among the soldiers of the IJA in the Siberian Wastelands The soft cherry blossoms fall gently, as war rages on across the bloodstained continent of Asia. As vicious and as cruel as their most hated of European counterparts, the sun rises once again on the ever expanding Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere, ruled over by the watchful gaze of the Great Shōwa Emperor and the Imperial Diet of Tokyo, as their war in China continues to ravage the mainland. The Disaster of '45, where American gaijin came closer than ever before to invading the sacred Japanese Homeland, is a short lived memory, as the losses of the Empire suffered were regained with fanatical vigour. In their darkest hour, the ancient spirits of the land, the souls of the long, and not so long, dead, and the demons of the darkest corners of the land, came to the Emperor's aid; driving back the weary soldiers of Westminster, the green-eyed Americans, and the weak Warlords of China, saving the Empire of the Rising Sun from what seemed destined to be complete and total destruction. Even the talks of an American 'super weapon', of the harnessed power of the sun, proved to be nothing but a bluff, as forces beyond the stars tore the corrupt and envious Americans to pieces. But even as Imperial Victory seems to be on the horizon, with the IJA marching into the decaying corpse of Stalin's Russia, as India's government flails and argues with itself, and as the IJN closes in on the defiant Australians, the Empire knows that it cannot rest on its laurels just yet. The Nazis, their former allies-of-convenience, have fallen to a dark force, and seek nothing short of the destruction of every non-Aryan race on Earth, and any former loyalties between the two tyrannical, despotic nations, are long gone. The British Empire, now called the Westminster Statue and bolster with magic, bristle with revenge, and the two disloyal colonies of the Raj and Australasia are cornered beasts, and should be treated with the utmost caution. Even the Communists in Russia, and the Capitalists in America, can't be thrown out entirely, yet. American Forces and holdouts dot the thousands of islands in the Pacific, and the Russians fight with just as much fanaticism as the IJA does. And even then, there are the forces and monsters beyond the stars, to whom the spirits and kami of Japan are just insignigicant specks, and would like nothing short of bringing the Empire of Japan down, just as they had to the United States. That will not stand. With enemies on all sides, and no friends besides the craven, weak puppet regimes in China and South-East Asia, the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere stands alone against the tide, ready to defend it's Emperor and Gods from the invading forces of the world. The dawn of the Japanese Century is soon to begin, as the battle flags are raised, and the Zeroes soar across the sky. Nothing will stop Japan now. Nothing. At a Glance Background The Imperial Diet of the Rising Sun Unit 731 Special Research & Development Laboratory Special Naval Landing Forces The Kwantung Army Konoe Shidan Concordia Association of the Greater Eastern World The Imperial Forces of Japan Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun Dai-Nippon Teikoku Tank Corps Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun Kōkūbutai Dai-Nippon Teikoku Kaigun The Wrath of the Emperor Category:Factions (MAD World)Category:MAD World, 1947Category:Teikoku Japan